


The Wedding

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Maybe in another world he’d be standing at the altar while Rachel walks to him, or Jenny, or some other woman.Thank god he’s walking down the aisle himself, with Harvey’s hand in his.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Back Where You Belong" Marvey event. The prompt is the latest episode and its title, "Good-bye."

Donna claims she called it three weeks ahead of time, and Harvey sees it coming for at least two days. He knows what Mike’s secret smiles mean, why he ducks out of the office early– that is, at 6– on Friday night.

Still, he can’t help the smile that breaks out when he opens the door and finds his apartment dark except for the candles everywhere, bathing the stark surfaces in soft low light.

Mike stands in the middle of the living room, beaming at him. “I wanted to celebrate your win.”

“Our win.”

His smile grows even wider. “Our win.”

Harvey walks to him, gently cups his face with his hands, and kisses him.

“Harvey–”

“Yes.”

Mike tilts his head and gives a small frown. “You don’t know what I was going to–”

“At the risk of sounding like Donna, I definitely do.”

“I had a speech.”

“And you can give it to me later.”

Mike briefly kisses him again, laughing against his lips, and then drops to one knee to propose properly. No matter how much he’d like to deny it, Harvey tears up when Mike finally slides his grandmother’s old ring onto his finger.

* * *

Their schedules are pure chaos, the firm faces yet another existential threat in the form of Andrew Malik, yet Mike and Harvey never let the wedding plans fall by the wayside. Harvey hires a consultant, a woman whom Donna recommends for her good taste and efficiency, and she sits down with the happy couple at the earliest opportunity. She asks them how they met, and Harvey gives her the sanitized version while Mike tries not to laugh. Then she asks them how they got together, and Mike spins her a fairy tale about flirtatious looks and stolen kisses in the office. It’s all true, though a certain scene in the file room is blatantly missing.

She asks them how formal they want the event to be, and before Mike even opens his mouth Harvey answers, “Black-tie.”

Mike’s jaw drops. “Are you just putting me in a tux ‘cause it’s slimming?”

“I’m putting you in a tux because you’re hot in a tux. We both are,” he smirks.

“Sounds very elegant,” she chuckles before directing them to other topics.

Harvey handles most of the logistics. Referencing dishes from all over the city, he pitches a menu– Wagyu beef sliders, mac n’ cheese but with lobster and farfalle instead of macaroni so it’s an adult dish, steak au jus and twenty other dishes that sound utterly pretentious but are actually just Mike’s favorites. Then comes the guest list, which Mike has memorized: “I estimate 132 guests, with standard deviation of 15– well, 15.2 but it’s awkward talking about fractional people– assuming that there isn’t a major industry crisis. If there is, then we’ll lose 30 people right there.”

“And gain another 20 who come for the open bar,” Harvey adds.

The wedding consultant charges by the hour, so Harvey and Mike whisk efficiently through the major topics. Harvey has most of the answers ready, but she’s got one question that he just shrugs off. “I don’t care what the colors are. As long as it’s not sky blue and razzmatazz, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, he’s got a painting of a painting of a baby doll on a plastic lizard in his office,” Mike jokes. “I don’t think we should rely on his sense of artistry.”

“Well, Mike,” she says, “how about you?”

Harvey turns to him and finds he’s suddenly fallen silent. Eventually, he winces. “It’s probably an awful idea.”

Harvey tilts his head, curious. “What is it?”

Mike closes his eyes and breathes in. “I can see the room where we met like it was yesterday.” He glances at Harvey and gives a short laugh before starting to speak in earnest. “There were gold drapes. Gold panels. A lot of white, too, with the sheer curtains and the walls. And the fireplace, there was a fireplace right behind Harvey’s seat with this intricate molding.”

“So–” her eyes dart between them– “you’re interested in gold and white? Do you remember any other details?”

Harvey snorts at the question. Mike shoots him a smile and then continues, “Well, there was some dark green. Because there was this huge plant on the side of the room–”

“Wait, what?” Harvey breaks in.

“There was,” Mike insists. “And I’m pretty sure it was real.”

“I believe you,” he laughs, “I just don’t remember this at all.”

“There was the same green on the curtains,” Mike adds, his words speeding up, “on the bottom of the valances and the _jabots – _”

“The _what?_ ”

“You know, the drape-y part at the top?” He makes a curlicue motion with his hand, and the consultant nods even as Harvey keeps gazing at him with widened eyes. “And the lighting was amazing. There these lamps with these sparkling crystal droplets, they were framing Harvey’s face.”

Shaking her head in wonder, the consultant asks if he recalls any other useful details.

“Just that the lamps had a matching chandelier.”

The two of them stare at him in silence, utterly shocked.

“Really?” Mike says, turning to Harvey, “you remembered _none_ of that?”

“I didn’t remember anything except you.”

* * *

They distribute their invitations out with minimal drama, all except for one– they have to rescind Louis’s plus-one upon learning said plus-one is Sheila Sazs.

“But–”

“No, Louis,” Harvey says, gently but firmly. “We are not inviting the person who got Mike sent to jail to our wedding.”

Louis starts twitching, as if he’s been absolutely crushed, and Mike sighs. “We don’t at all mean this as an insult to you. In fact, Harvey would like you to be his best man.”

* * *

“ _I_ _would like him to be my best man_?” Harvey exclaims as soon as they’re alone.

“Oh, quit whining,” Mike teases. “I knew you were thinking it anyway.”

Harvey rolls his eyes, but he can’t suppress his smile.

* * *

At that point, they finally make their final plans for the wedding party. Between them they want one best man and three best women, the core group of PSL, and for the sake of symmetry they divide it up into pairs– Jessica and Louis with Harvey, and Rachel and Donna with Mike. All four of them eagerly accept.

Then there’s the question of family.

Marcus and Katie and the kids all RSVP, and Lily does too a few days later while also claiming that Bobby has a conflict. Harvey appreciates her discretion.

Mike, of course, has no one, and they worry that the chairs on his side will be sadly empty until they say, hell with it, family isn’t just blood. They should know better by now. They fill the chairs on Mike’s side with associates from Mike’s early days, pro bono clients he’s saved, friends like Oliver and Jenny.

They’ve got all the family they need.

* * *

The date draws closer.

They trade off the duty of answering when the consultant calls. She pulls them back when they go off the rails, but overall she listens and lets them weave in surprises for each other. Harvey picks the flowers– yellow roses for the best women’s bouquets and the men’s boutonnières, the flower of friendship and optimism. For the other arrangements he chooses white cherry blossoms, which represent the brevity and preciousness of life.

Mike gets on the phone and chooses the song for the first dance. Though Harvey asks him over and over what he chose, he just replies with a smile.

“Whatever you picked, we’ve got to teach you how to dance.”

“I can dance!”

“You can stand in one place without falling over, maybe, but we’ve got to crush this thing.”

“It’s our wedding dance, not a case. We don’t have to ‘crush’ it.”

Harvey gives Mike a look, and he sighs. “All right, put something on.”

Harvey goes to the record player and starts it. It’s the Spinners.

 _Come, my love_  
_Take my sunshine, take my happiness_  
_Let's run through this land_

Harvey draws Mike closer.

* * *

Nothing goes wrong on the day of– nothing would dare.

Rachel and Donna go down the aisle first, arm in arm, and Jessica and Louis follow them. The grooms wait behind them, and Harvey looks at Mike. “You ready for this?”

He’s smirking, but there’s a real question there, and it makes Mike’s heart ache. “I’ve been ready from the moment we met.”

The question melts in Harvey’s eyes, and he offers his hand. Mike takes it, and they walk down the aisle together, surrounded by white and gold and fresh greenery and intricate carvings on the walls, with lights like crystal droplets dotting the ceiling.

“Mike–” Harvey says once the guests sit back down– “I have a great deal of wisdom that I sometimes like to repeat to you. For example, life’s like this, and I like this.” He does the hand gestures, and Mike’s watching him closely with genuine interest; they haven’t told each other what their vows will be. “And from the first minutes I met you, I knew if I let you you could take to a higher place. Also, ‘see that’s funny because . . .’”

He trails off. Everyone who knows him chuckles politely except Mike, who can barely keep from cracking up.

Harvey continues with a sparkle in his eyes. “Still, for years, I held something back. I saw some real genius in you, Maverick, but I couldn’t say that. I was afraid that everyone would see right through me, and I just didn't want anyone to know that I'd fallen for you. Took me forever to realize everyone already did. So now–” he straightens up and raises his voice– “ it’s no secret. You and I are joined by the bonds of love. No one can break it, not with a thousand swords. I’m in this for life, hotshot. You can be my wingman anytime.”

“No, you can be mine,” Mike immediately retorts. He’s grinning, but Harvey can see the glimmer in his eyes; he hears Louis sniffle behind him.

“I used to think,” Mike replies, “that I’d never hear you talk about love. See, just because you're beautiful and perfect, it made you conceited, and cold, and convinced you couldn’t feel something like true love, even though it’s the greatest thing in the world besides a nice MLT sandwich.”

“Skip to the end,” Harvey murmurs right at that second, and Mike’s eyes flash with repressed glee.

“Sometimes life knocks us onto a new path, and sometimes that path leads to the person who knows you and loves you better than anyone else can, and that’s who we are to each other. But you know all that–” and he looks to the audience– “and you all know that, so I’ll just give my most concise closing statement. Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

The whole room laughs at that; Harvey has to press his eyes closed to keep from absolutely losing it. Then Father Walker pronounces them husband and husband, and Harvey gathers Mike into his arms, dips him down towards the ground, and kisses him, slow, a little dirty, with smiles still on their lips.

* * *

At the start of the reception, they cut the cake. It’s four layers tall; the first and third are angel’s food cake, while the second and fourth are devil’s food cake. They agreed on the flavor with surprising ease; it was the design that tripped them up, since Harvey proposed covering it all in gold, only half in jest, and Mike’s counteroffer, also only half a joke, was to do it all in ivory, but with subtle Bat-Signals and “R”’s in the icing. They reigned themselves back in and settled on tasteful, simple white, with a saucy choice of yellow flowers.

As Harvey feeds Mike his cake, he murmurs, “You finally got your orchids.”

* * *

“Did you improvise your vows?” Jessica asks them when they sit down for dinner.

“He didn’t,” Mike answers, “I did. I had a speech, but it had no quotes from _The_ _Princess Bride, Top Gun,_ or us, so it had to go.”

“I’m glad you decided on a traditional cake,” Donna says, and Mike and Harvey don’t bother asking how she knew the other options. “Did you end up following the traditional rhyme? You know, ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue’?”

“Well,” Mike says, “I’m wearing Harvey’s bowtie, because I managed to wrinkle mine when I put it on.”

“We have Mike’s eyes for the blue,” Harvey says, prompting Rachel and Donna to coo.

“And for the other two we have him and me,” Mike finishes, and everyone goes back to laughing.

“You decided on LA for the honeymoon, right?” Louis asks a little later on.

“Yeah, it beat out SF and Seattle,” Harvey says, shooting Mike a grin. “We’re looking forward to finding our higher place.”

Donna bites her tongue about the two-day detour they have planned to Disneyland. Mike’s wanted to go ever since he was a kid, while Harvey’s pretending he’s only tolerating it for the Marvel and Star Wars rides. Donna knows better; she caught Harvey reading up on how to see all the attractions by gaming the Fastpass system.

“The flight’s at 2,” Mike adds in.

Rachel lifts her eyebrows. “I would have thought you’d prioritize your first time having married sex.”

“Been there, done that,” Harvey mutters, shocking even Donna and sending the entire table into giggles again.

“We’ll have our fun on the west coast,” Mike says, folding his fingers with Harvey’s, “but I’m looking forward to when we come home again.”

* * *

When they step onto the dance floor, there’s no sound but the music.

 _Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Harvey promptly forgets all the complicated footwork he had planned for them; he’s too busy gazing into Mike’s eyes to spin him around or let go of him for a second.

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

(They still crush it.)

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

Louis and Donna join them, and Rachel and Jessica follow soon after, but they barely notice, floating in their own world.

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to statusquo_ergo for reminding me that orchids exist, understanding what the hell I meant by "you know the kiss thing where one person leans the other person down but doesn't drop them because that's not romantic" (dipping. it's dipping), and generally being awesome through this whole wedding crisis.


End file.
